1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a channel programming apparatus for a signal receiver, and more particularly to a channel programming apparatus for a signal receiver such as a television receiver, FM tuner or the like for programming a channel to be received at a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For conventional channel programming apparatus to function properly and to turn a signal receiver to a programmed channel at a desired time, it is necessary to preset both an ON-time corresponding to the time of the desired program, and a channel number corresponding to the desired program channel. If a user sets the ON-time without also setting the channel number, the channel programming operation is deemed erroneous and the receiver is not turned ON at the desired time. It is also necessary with such conventional apparatus to present a channel even when an OFF-time is set to shut the receiver OFF at a desired time.